


[podfic] Returned Present

by Azdaema Pods (Azdaema)



Category: Folgers "Home for the Holidays" Commercial, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Incest if you squint, My First Podfic, Olfactory memories, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Read by the Author, Reunions, The Rebellion runs on caf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdaema/pseuds/Azdaema%20Pods
Summary: That incestuous Folgers Christmas commercial re-written as a post-The Force AwakensLuke-Leia reunion.





	[podfic] Returned Present

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Returned Present](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993153) by [Azdaema](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdaema/pseuds/Azdaema). 



### Details

  * **Length:** 7:51 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (10.7 MB)
  * **Microphone:** Skullcandy earbuds mic



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On SoundCloud [here](https://soundcloud.com/azdaema/returned-present-1)
  * On MediaFire [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1wg3dtd0k8q856x/Returned+Present.mp3)
  * On Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Yv9NaA3dUDXUUsaOk3nh-R-kuzEyODJD)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Returned Present_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12993153)
  * **Author:** Azdaema
  * **Reader:** Azdaema



  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first podfic, and I have **no idea what I'm doing!**
> 
> Once upon a time, there was a podficcer called [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins/works) who made fanfic seem like the coolest thing ever. She made it seem _so_ great that a girl who was blatantly unsuited for podficcing decided that she wanted to try her hand at it too.
> 
> I speak too fast, not clearly enough, I'm infamously bad at reading aloud, and I have no proper recording equipment. I am a _terrible_ candidate for podficcer. But I wanted to do this anyways, and I knew the idea wouldn't leave me alone until I did it. So here we are. I tried my damndest to slow down and speak clearly, though I fear that my "slow and clear" isn't that slow and clear compared to other people. I recorded it on the tiny mic bead on my cheap Skullcandy earbuds, and then edited it using both Ocenaudio and Audacity, even though at first I was convinced Audacity was trying to kill me. And then I ran it through Auphonic because Auralphonic said to.
> 
> I used my own fic, because I have permission, I know what the inflection and tones are supposed to be, and—most importantly—I don't have to worry about accidentally destroying someone else's beautiful work in my clueless newbie ignorance.
> 
>  _Please_ give me feedback. I desperately need it. Here are my main questions, in order of importance:
> 
>   1. Do I have _any_ podficcing potential whatsoever? Or do I need to stop now, before I embarrass myself more and inflict more pain on the poor people who were kind enough to listen to it? Am I just ill-suited to podficcing? If that's the case, just tell me. Please. It's not too mean—I need to know.
>   2. I highly suspect there are certain filters I should've applied to this, but which I don't know about. Do _you_ know which filters would've helped this podfic?
>   3. If you didn't say I should just stop podficcing now for question number one, then my next biggest question is this: What kind of fic is my voice suited for? Some of my favorite podfics are ones where the reader's voice and the tone and style of the fic really work together. For example, Reena Jenkins as her sassy little inflections really goes really well with the fun, playful Finn/Poe/Rey fics. (For example: [_putting on the ritz_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8911489).) Erica Schall's voice is darkly hypnotic, and perfect for Reylo fics. (For example: [_A Crueler Kindness_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8325595).) What kind of thing would my voice be suited for? 
>   4. Is there _any_ thing about what I'm doing now that actually works?
>   5. What elements _specifically_ do I need to do better?
> 



End file.
